This invention relates to a carry towing vehicle for carry towing vehicles.
By carry towing is meant, the towing of a vehicle whereby the front or rear end is raised or carried and is then towed by a towing vehicle. Towing vehicles known to the applicant for towing motor cars, are large and expensive vehicles. Such towing vehicles make use of a hoist or winch to suspend the front or rear end of a vehicle being carry-towed. This, more often than not, results in damage to the bumpers or fenders of the towed vehicle.
The applicant is also aware of smaller carry-towing trailers which, because of lack of adequate braking or other features, are not safe for use in the towing of vehicles of the size contemplated by the applicant.
A carry towing vehicle according to the invention is hereinafter referred to as a `trailer`. Further, the `towing` of the vehicle must be understood to include its `carry towing`.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light towing trailer which can be coupled to a light towing vehicle and which nonetheless has brakes of sufficient capacity to permit the towing of even large passenger cars or light trucks with safety.